The Blue Flame
by tutubaraum
Summary: A estória se passa 3 anos depois do fim de Avatar. O que poderá acontecer se um dos piores inimigos de Aang voltar a ativa ? A história é narrada na visão de Azula.
1. Fúria

1.Fúria

A estória se passa 3 anos após o fim da guerra.

Azula passava mais um dia esquecida naquele fim de mundo. Não tinha consciência do se passava ao seu redor ou do que realmente fazia. Durante a maior parte do tempo se debatia contra as paredes frias do calabouço, só parava quando seu corpo estava o suficiente machucado. A loucura não fizera bem para ela, definhava a olhos vistos. Uma vez rainha, teve todos os cuidados que uma figura deste nível merecia, mas agora, comia restos de algo que se parecia comida, e já não via a cor do sol a muito tempo. O sol, sua principal fonte de poder e inspiração, deixara de existir na sua vida.

A prisão ficava no subterrâneo e era guardada por dominadores de terra bem treinados, do qual saída e entrada só era conhecida pelos mesmos, que eram alterados de dia em dia. Escapar se fazia impossível para qualquer que não soubesse dominação de terra. Havia centenas de celas abarrotadas de dominadores de fogo, desde soldados até generais. Todos haviam sido condenados por crimes de guerra, e mandados para cumprir prisão perpétua.

A tentativa de fuga dos prisionerios era desencorajada por uma razão bem simples, a quantidade de ar dentro da prisão. Não havia circulação de ar no interior da prisão, fazendo se limitada a quantidade. Os carcereiros entravam só para trazer comida e água. Durante um pequeno espaço de tempo uma saída era feita para a circulação do ar.

O terror se instaurava na mente de cada um ali. A única iluminação vinha de uma tocha no centro do corredor de cada andar. E o silêncio era tão profundo que se escutava uma gota caindo a muitos metros de distância. Havia 4 andares subterrâneos, e Azula ficava exatamente no quarto, o mais frio, úmido e silencioso da prisão.

Agora Azula e mais 5 generais dividiam o andar, cada um em uma cela diferente. Mas estes não eram os primeiros companheiros de cela, haviam passado inúmeros por ali e todos tinham sido mortos por Azula. No auge da loucura e usava dominação de fogo até quase todo ar acabar assim matando os vizinhos. Ninguém fazia idéia de como ela sobrevivia.

Após a quinta tragédia causada por Azula, os dominadores de terra tiveram a boa idéia de isola-la por completo do mundo exterior, fazendo um cubículo totalmente selado.

Silêncio... era tudo que tinha agora. Solidão completa e absoluta... mas algo nunca deixara de sair da sua mente, na verdade é aquilo que a mantinha viva. Fúria... sim fúria, cada pequena parte do seu corpo gritava com uma ânsia incontrolável, gritar e gritar até perder a consciência...

...Avatar...se casou... Katara...Zuko...

Escutara de longe. Talvez fosse parte do destino, ou apenas uma fatalidade.

Era chegada a hora, não sabia aonde estava, mas sabia que não queria ficar ali. Recobrara a consciência, e já era possível ouvir seu cérebro maquinando um fuga dali...


	2. Fuga

Cap. 2 Fuga

Sabia que a única forma de sair dali era morta. De tempo em tempo escutava os guardas fazendo ronda ou então trazendo comida. A pouco luz que tinha vinha de uma fenda no canto inferior da cela, deveria ser uma tocha pequena. Na sua cela havia um penico imundo e trapos igualmente sujos que eram a sua cama.

Não podia escapar usando dominação, as paredes eram grossas demais para serem postas abaixo. -Não, não...tem que haver um jeito... - Azula não queria recorrer a um recurso do qual aprendera durante um episódio estranho quando era criança. Ouvira falar que um homem sobrevivera durante horas fingindo-se de morto, sem respirar e sem mesmo piscar. Dizia a lenda que controlando a respiração e a dominação interior do elemento fogo um pessoa poderia sobreviver ao grande feito de ficar sem respirar por muitas horas. Não tinha como ter provas de que o homem realmente existira, ou se tal técnica era plausível.

Não tinha muitas escolhas. Azula iria tentar a fuga semi-morta.

Treinou durante muito tempo o processo. Não tinha tempo a perder ou ganhar. Só havia o agora. Demorou um tempo até que sentisse confiante para tentar usar a técnica. Primeiro queimou todo ar da cela, até se sentir tonta, depois se concentrava em ir parando de respirar, sentir seu coração parando, o cérebro ficando mais e mais pesado...e então morte. Mas não era morte. Não respirava, não sentia, não pensava, imune a dor ou qualquer coisa que fosse, mas ainda sim sabia que havia vida em seu corpo. Um calor latente bem no centro do seu peito queimava com mais força que nunca, era sua única prova e mais fundamental que ainda pertencia aquele mundo. Treinou mais 3 vezes para ter certeza de que não falharia.

Como não tinha noção do tempo, parou de se alimentar para que a comida restasse na tigela de comida. Após 3 tentativas do guarda tentar colocar comida na tigela cheia, resolveu averiguar o caso mais a fundo.

-Ei! Ei!...Responda sua peste imunda! Não me faça entrar aí!

Não houve resposta. Receoso o dominador fez um movimento com o pé para a direita e aquilo que deveria ser a porta da cela se moveu dando passagem ao homem. Andou receoso até aquela pilha malcheirosa de trapos a um canto da cela e se abaixou para pegar um do seus braços e mediu seu pulso. Não sentiu nada. Mas para ter certeza, pegou uma adaga da cintura e furou sua pele na altura pescoço. Não houve reação. Convencido de que havia morrido, tratou de carregar seu corpo para fora da cela, e a enrolou precariamente num lençol que tirara da cela.

Subiu os andares carregando seu corpo em um dos ombros e atravessou a entrada da prisão e caminhou até o cemitério improvisado. Iria dar o enterro a ela e a mais 3 prisioneiros que haviam morrido aquela manhã. Os corpos já estavam ali só esperando pacientemente o trabalho do coveiro. Juntou o corpo de Azula com os outros e começou a trabalhar nas 4 covas. Quando o dominador terminou o trabalho foi recolher os corpos, porém sentiu a falta de 1.Não entendendo a situação franziu a testa.

-Ei! - Disse uma voz astuta atrás do carcereiro. Quando ele virou quase morreu de susto, recuou tanto que tropeçou caindo de costas para o chão. A voz havia sumido.

-hum, assustado? - Azula avançou ao poucos em direção do pobre homem. - Não se preocupe, não vou te matar.- Por favor, nãã... não me faça mal...- Ela encostou o rosto como se fosse dar um beijo nele

.-Quero que dê um recado, um recado para o Senhor do Fogo,Zuko. - Sussurou.

-Quero que diga que eu mesma irei para arrancar sua cabeça, e do Avatar também... - Falou como se estivesse brincando com as palavras. - Entendido?

-Sii... sim, entendi. - E o homem saiu correndo de volta para a prisão, mas no meio do caminho Azula disparou um raio certeiro contra as suas pernas, inutizando-as. O homem gritou de dor, e caiu.

Azula sumiu antes que qualquer um além daquele homem a avistasse, sorrindo.


End file.
